Dark Ice
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: "What goes together better than cold and dark?" Elsa has always been alone and afraid...what if a certain boogeyman took hold of that fear? Can Anna save her sister? Or will the darkness claim the snow queen? Takes place after rotg and as if rotg was merged with frozen.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pitch lurked in the darkness. Angrily, he flicked a hand making a shadowy wave crash against the wall. It felt good to make noise cause chaos. It was in his nature. His nature was also very volatile and here, in his lair, he could do whatever he pleased. At moment, that included losing his temper.

"I was so close! So close!" He pounded his fists on the globe in front of him slouching to his knees. Nearby, his nightmares whinnied and looked at each other warily. They seemed more animated when their master lost control, such as now.

Pitch's lair was dark and cold, much as his dream world would have been. No pun intended. Unfortunately, the guardians had persuaded Jack back to their side. He was left all alone in the dark now...again...

Suddenly, there was a flicker on the globe, making him look up. The globe held numerous lights of children that believed in the boogeyman, a slight modification he had made after his final battle with the guardians. Many lights shone on it now, after all he was still here wasn't he? Naturally, that meant children believed in him. Yet, this light came on so suddenly, so brightly, he paused to look closer. The light was off in Europe, in the town of...of... His brow furrowed as he tried to recall the name.

Annoyed, the boogeyman rose to his feet and approached his bookshelves. They stood tall and silent, much like himself, and he rarely referred to them. Pitch skimmed a long finger over the spines for a moment. Then he saw the one he needed and pulled it off the shelf opening it with a flourish. His nightmares pawed and stomped, crowding behind him. "Yes, my dears. I know. Let's see...the town the light is from...is the kingdom...of Arendelle." The nightmares neighed, some rearing up and others snorting. "Let's do some exploring shall we, my dears?" With a flash of black sand, the nightmares and nightmare king disappeared.

* * *

The night was cold and bleak, the best kind in Pitch's opinion, especially since a thick layer of clouds hid the moon from his sight. He stepped onto a ledge and walked along the outside of the castle until he approached a window. Inside, was a small blonde-haired girl. Her hair was tied back in a lovely braid and she quietly read a book on her bed. Something about her demeanor seemed quiet and sad. She was the one that believed in him? Pitch puzzled over this until he noticed something.

As the girl read, she slowly began to smile and as she did snow began to fall around her. It was a magical sight and yet when she saw it, her eyes got wide and fear-filled. She dropped the book and clutched her head muttering a kind of chant as she sat shaking. "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. Conceal..." This didn't seemed help, however, because the snow just began to swirl around he as if a miniature storm. Ice slowly spread up her bed posts and frost lightly coated her bed.

Pitch watched, quietly fascinated. He was so absorbed in the unusual sight, he actually jumped when the door banged open. A woman and man ran in, each had dark brown hair, but it was obvious from the concern on their faces they were her parents. The woman hurriedly shut the door as the man hurried to the girl's side. He held her face in his hands as he whispered to her. "Elsa...it's alright. We're here. You're safe. Breath deeply. Focus." The last word came out sternly and Elsa stopped shaking and nodded. She breathed deeply and soon the snow subsided and the room was quiet and still. "That's a good girl..." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The man glanced at the book and his eyes widened th smallest amount. He quickly picked it up and walked to the door where the woman, who Pitch assumed was his wife, patiently waited. They looked at the girl, who had her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead on her knees, with forlorn faces, but quickly left the room. The dull click as the door shut seemed to echo in the silent space.

Pitch slowly grinned. This girl...could prove useful...he stepped back into the shadows and quietly disappeared.

* * *

In the hall, a small girl came running up to the couple. The woman smiled tiredly at the tiny child and keeled down. "Anna...what are you doing up? You know you should be in bed."

The girl was nearly bouncing up and down, yet somehow her two red pigtails seemed firmly in place. "But it's snowing! How can I sleep when snow is falling? It's calling to me! It wants me to dive in and have fun!" The girl's arms shot up excitedly as she exclaimed.

Her mother smiled and ran a hand over Anna's hair, one finger carefully tracing the blonde streak in the otherwise red locks. "Dear...go to bed and you can play on the morning."

Anna nodded, obviously disappointed, and her mother kissed her head, smiling sympathetically at her daughter. Her father bent down to give her a kiss as well when she noticed the big book in his arms. "What's that...?" She pointed a finger at the book and her eyes widened in curiosity.

The man followed her finger and gaze and realized they were directed at the book. He forced a smile on his face and held it out to his daughter. "It's a book, love. A fairy tale."

"A fairy tale? About what?"

He glanced at the cover that had an elegant font on it. "It's about Jack Frost, love. Here." He handed her the book and she staggered before getting a grasp on it.

Anna peered at the cover and ran a tiny finger over the font. The two words were the only thing on the cover beside a rather large snowflake in the middle. "Jack Frost..."

"Come. Off to bed with you." Anna smiled at her parents and ran to her room with her new treasure. She quickly darted inside and heaved the book up on her bed. The girl wiggled her rump then jumped landing with her front half on the bed. She squirmed and finally pulled herself up. Anna sighed tiredly from her grand climb and looked at the book again. She's have to have her mama read it to her tomorrow. The girl curled up against her pillow and fell asleep in no time at all, clutching her new book.

* * *

Outside, the clouds were parting and the moon and stars shone on the freshly falling snow, illuminating the land. The moon shone on everything, nothing escaped it's glow, including a window the rays shone through, falling on a small sleeping girl, holding a book, and another window where the rays fell on a girl that had just recently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**So, a short first chapter, but my first chapters are always especially short. Hope you guys liked it! By the way there's no set romances yet, I'm going to see how things unfold. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
